El descubrimiento de Lily
by PenguinArrow
Summary: En una reunion familiar Lily no solo descubré sus sentimientos, sino que algo que no debió haber descubierto


El descubrimiento de Lily.

Lily a sus catorce años de edad es una chica animada usando una falda lila con chaleco del mismo color y camiseta negra debajo, la pubertad ha sido amable con ella, desde unos pechos no grandes pero bien desarrollados y una buena y firme cintura. Es la envidia de las chicas y el deseo de los chicos pero a ella ellos no le importan.

Desde sus cinco años ha tenido un curioso sentimiento hacia su hermano mayor, siempre se ha sentido cómoda cuando él pasa tiempo con ella y es la persona en la que más confía. Una vez incluso en broma le había dicho que algún día se casarían y tendrían una bella familia feliz, incluso si fue una broma infantil ese sentimiento no desapareció del todo, sus sentimientos por Lincoln han estado presentes y ahora en su pubertad lo único que puede ver en sus sueños es a su hermano jugando con ella a las cosquillas.

Pero no sueña como si el tuviera trece y ella tres años, ella se lo imagina con su edad actual mimándose mutuamente en la cama hasta quedarse dormidos. Son fantasías pecaminosas pero placenteras en muchos sentidos.

Ahora en su reunión familiar anual con todas sus hermanas presentes pero sus padres ausentes por su viaje a Florida esta lista para abrazar a su hermano después de no verlo en tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Se supone que Lincoln y yo tenemos un lazo especial, bueno Lynn también es muy unida a Lincoln. Quizá le pida consejo a ella para poder estar tranquila, aunque sería lindo que los tres estemos juntos, así no sería tanta presión. ¿Pero que podrían hacer dos adultos con una chica de catorce? Quizá ir al cine o al golfito, pero Lori querría estar con nosotros por eso. –Lily habla sola cambiando constantemente de tonos entre preocupada, neutras, desvergonzada, entusiasmada y asustada. Todos esos cambios constantes solo por la preocupación de ver a su hermano mayor.

Lisa solo ve con curiosidad a Lily mientras le anota una cita de terapia la próxima semana. Su hermana es rara cuando habla sola.

-Lisa tu eres buena en esto de la interacción humana. –Lily se acerca a Lisa nerviosa.

-¿Exactamente que te dio esa idea? –Pregunta Lisa confundida.

-Dame un consejo para no estar tan nerviosa, no quiero quedar como una tonta con Lincoln. –Pide Lily bastante nerviosa.

-Bueno actúa como siempre con él, no hay ninguna diferencia al año pasado. –Responde su hermana mayor en seco.

-Bueno eso es una opción interesante quizá la tenga en cuenta. –Lily se pone a pensar en el consejo de Lisa.

-Lily…

-¿Si?

-Toma tus medicamentos. –Lisa le pasa un frasco de pastillas a Lily.

-¿Son las de cereza? –Pregunta la menor con curiosidad.

-Sí. –Responde Lisa con monotonía.

-Bueno me las tomaré pero no creo que funcione del todo. –Toma dos pastillas y se las pasa sin agua.

…

Ahora Lisa y Lily preparan la decoración para la llegada de todas sus hermanas. Tienen que hacerlo debido a ser las únicas viviendo en su casa actualmente, el viaje A Florida de sus padres les ha tomado tres meses.

-¿Crees que les guste? ¿De qué hablo? Claro que les gustara lo hicimos genial. –Lily se adula a si misma mientras ve una pésima decoración frente a ellas.

-Necesitamos a Leni para esto. –Dice Lisa limpiando sus gafas y viendo el terrible trabajo que hicieron. Ellas nunca ha sido buena en las manualidades y Lily simplemente está muy nerviosa como para hacer algo bueno.

-No esta tan mal, quizá unos arreglos negros y estaría perfecto. –Dice Lucy apareciendo al lado de ellas y asustándolas.

Lisa del miedo salta y Lily la atrapa pero no aguanta el peso y cae al piso.

-No estoy bien. –Dice Lily adolorida.

-Bueno espero que te recuperes para jugar con tu hermano favorito. –Un Lincoln ya adulto usando una barba pequeña toma a Lily y la levanta para poder hacerla girar.

-¡Wiii! –Grita Lily feliz.

-Y si tienes tiempo jugar con la campeona de la familia. –Lynn le revuelve el cabello a Lily y ella ríe.

-Claro ignoren al prodigio que se encuentra en el suelo. –Dice Lisa aun tirada.

-Descuida Lisa te doy una mano. –Luan entra y le ofrece a Lisa su mano.

Al momento de tomarla esta se arranca y algo de líquido rojo le cae en la cara.

-Veo que te lo tomaste muy literal jeje. –Bromea Luan al levantar a su hermana.

Lisa solo rodea los ojos y se ríe un poco por la broma de su hermana, le da un abrazo de bienvenida mientras ve que las demás hermanas entran a la casa.

Todas se saludan entre si y preguntan por sus vidas. Los once Loud reunidos van a la sala para poder platicar con mayor comodidad.

…

Lily nota como Lincoln y Lynn ríen juntos mientras se pasan comida a la boca como si fueran una pareja, no puede evitar sentir algo de celos.

Lynn nota como Lily los mira algo insegura y decide invitarla a hablar, siempre le ha gustado cuidar de ella y tenerla a su lado.

-Oye hermanita ¿Quieres que te alimentemos directo a la boca? –Lynn toma un bocadillo y empieza moverlo jugueteando.

-Ahí viene el avioncito. –Le susurra Lincoln mientras la abraza de la cintura para abajo y le besa la mejilla.

Lily bastante sonrojada decide tomar el bocado y ríe nerviosamente. Esa sensación le divierte y excita ligeramente.

-Te ves tan adorable cuando estas así de sonrojada. –Lynn le revuelve el cabello cosa que a Lily le gusta.

Los tres se ríen y siguen jugueteando.

…

En la noche Lily se encuentra pensando en su habitación sobre esa escena que vivió con Lincoln y Lynn, los dos parecían llevarse realmente bien, quizá a un nivel más íntimo que el fraternal.

En cuanto a ella solo disfruto estar rodeada de ellos dos, en especial le encanto el tacto de su hermano por debajo de su cintura, fue tan reconfortante e increíble tenerlo abrazándola. Pudo sentir cierta humedad pero decidió no darle atención en ese momento.

Con todo eso sucediendo se da cuenta que aquellos sentimientos no pueden ser ignorados o se acumularan y terminaran siendo algo dañino para ella, no quiere vivir con años de represión y frustración debe decirle a su hermano lo que siente por él y pedirle su ayuda. Espera que Lincoln no la vea como un monstruo degenerado, necesita a su hermano para que la apoye en esta parte de su vida.

Decidida se levanta para ir a la habitación de Lincoln. Siente mucho nerviosismo y miedo por ver la reacción de Lincoln, una parte de ella desea fuertemente que una cosa lleve a la otra pero ¿Y sus demás hermanas? No sería capaz de guardar ese secreto el resto de su vida. Rayos ya espera esa sesión de terapia con Lisa.

Lily toca la puerta lentamente mientras pone una mirada triste y aprieta su brazo llena de miedo.

-¿Quién es? –Se oye la voz de Lincoln algo agotada.

Lily abre la puerta con la mirada baja apunto de decirle la verdad.

-Lincoln sé que es tarde pero necesitamos hablar, siento que debo decirte… -Lily levanta la mirada y ve como Lincoln se destapa con Lynn a su lado en la cama, ambos en paños menores.

Lily los ve unos segundos y de inmediato hace un grito sobre actuado mientras pone una cara asustada pero de alguna manera cómica. De no pasar en ese momento uno juraría que está actuando en una comedia de televisión.

Lincoln y Lynn solo entrelazan la mirada y luego la devuelven a Lily confundidos por esa interesante reacción.

-¡Linky no! –Levanta sus brazos y camina por la habitación como si estuviera bailando pero aún con los ojos cerrados. -Tú y ella… aquí en esta cama… Necesito un minuto –Habla sobre actuando y se pone en la pose del pensador.

Lincoln quisiera decir algo pero Lynn lo detiene.

-Está bien, todos somos adultos podemos manejarlo. –Lily voltea a Lincoln y Lynn –- ¡Linky no! –Vuelve a gritar de manera exagerada.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? Estoy tratando de…. Lori entra y ve la escena de los tres en la cama. Se queda en silencio por eso sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Es una fiesta de pijamas? ¿Puedo entrar? –Leni camina directo hacia la cama de Lincoln pero Lori la detiene.

-¿Qué sucede? –Lana entra a la habitación y ve la escena. Callada y perturbada sale de la habitación.

-¿Lana que pasa? –Lola ve a Lana irse y luego mira la escena quedándose boquiabierta.

Luan y Luna también entran y lo ven todo. Luan solo se queda perturbada.

-Les dije que esto pasaría. Me deben diez dólares cada una. –Comenta Luna con una mirada triunfal.

-Rayos. –Lucy aparece y saca un billete para su hermana.

Luna se asusta y por el sobresalto choca con la pared.

-Si siguen haciendo eso ¿Podrían concebir? Las muestras de un fruto incestuoso son muy raras de conseguir. –Comenta Lisa ajustando sus lentes viendo la situación con una mirada algo perversa.

-¡Muy bien todas fuera! Necesito hablar con ellos dos a solas. –Lily saca a las ocho de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Lily si nos dejas explicarte…

-No estoy lista para hablar contigo jovencita. –Lily apunta enojada a Lynn.

-Lily…

-No Lincoln. Me vas a dejar hablar en este instante.

Lincoln se calla y junto a Lynn observan a su hermanita respirar frustrada y preparándose para hablar.

-Muy bien… Lo diré de una vez. Vamos a hacerlo los tres. –Dice Lily decidida mientras empieza a desvestirse.

-¿Disculpa qué? –Pregunta Lynn confundida.

-¿No estas molesta? –Pregunta Lincoln completamente asombrado.

-¡Claro que no imbécil! Desde hace mucho mis sentimientos hacia ti han sido más que fraternales, has sido la única persona con la que eh soñado en toda mi vida y siempre que estoy contigo me haces tan feliz. Iba a decírtelo y esperaba a que me ayudaras con eso para poder vivir y superar esos sentimientos porque lo que siento es inmoral… ¡Pero te encontré aquí con tu hermana después de hacer el amor! –Grita esa última parte bastante frustrada.

-No hemos empezado. –Aclara Lynn avergonzada.

-¿Crees me importa? –Pregunta Lily decepcionada.

-Bueno…

-Lincoln no aceptare un no como respuesta. No tienes derecho a decirme que no así que… -Lily deja caer su roba mostrando una lencería morada bastante ajustada.

Lincoln queda en silencio al ver a Lily y Lynn nota como la erección de Lincoln creció.

-No tenemos opción Linky. –Dice Lynn sonrojada.

-Muy bien empecemos. –Lily besa en los labios a Lynn mientras Lincoln observa bastante asombrado.

…

Las horas pasan y se escuchan fuertes gritos por parte de Lynn y Lily provenientes de la habitación de Lincoln.

Lori solo escucha perturbada todo, Leni escucha lo que hacen pero prefiere ignorarlo para ser feliz, Luna solo cuenta sus billetes recién ganados por esa apuesta que nadie tomaba enserio, Luan solo se siente mareada por todo.

Lana solo vomita en un balde mientras se forma imágenes mentales, Lola solo siente envidia por eso y se pregunta si aún será temprano para unirse.

Lucy solo escribe la situación porque le será útil en sus libros. Lisa escribe en su cuaderno algo bastante interesante.

"La terapia no sirvió en absoluto pero en una reflexión más interesante eh descubierto que mi hermano es un prodigio en la cama. Es posible que experimente con eso"

…

Notas del autor

1: Esto solo fue un experimento basado en una escena que vi, la verdad no siento que sea mi mejor trabajo pero solo deseé escribirlo. Espero lo hallan disfrutado.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un criticó más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
